Finding the Cute
by raphiellxcasteil321
Summary: Nepeta meets an angel who agrees to find the Fountain of Cute with her. But their adventure is hindered with so many obstacles! Will Nepeta and Castiel ever find the Fountain of Cute? Also includes LOST and maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

One day while a bored Nepeta was playing with her lusus, Pounce de Leon, a thought came into her head. Just pretending to find the Fountain of Cute wasn't enough for her. She sat upon this for a few moments, and announced that she wanted to go looking for the Fountain of Cute once again, and this time, it was serious. Pounce agreed with her, and they began to prepare. Nepeta packed a huge amount of dried herbs for her tea and dried meat and sugar cubes for the trip while Pounce gathered a map and Nepeta's tablet. Their destination was unknown, but damn it, they were gonna try! Nepeta said goodbye to her friends while she still had Internet access, and then they descended into the sunset for the miraculous myth they were searching for.

Suddenly, a man fell from the sky! She went over to him. He appeared to be unharmed, amazingly. She helped him back to his feet. He said his name was Castiel, and that he was an angel. Nepeta asked him to join her in her quest, and Castiel agreed – on the condition that he could get some of the Cute, too. He got on top of Pounce and off they went to find the FOUNTAIN OF CUTE. Along the way, Castiel a man named Crowley. Castiel had said that Crowley was actually a demon, but it still had shocked Nepeta. By nightfall, they found a red light district and stayed the night there, but it was scary when Terezi came to their window and wouldn't stop licking it!

The next day, they took a plane and fell off of it to an island. There were dinosaurs on it and another broken plane and some people on it too. "Maybe we can find a way off the island," said Castiel. "Okay," said Castiel. As they searched, they found a pregnant woman boinking a velociraptor. "Hold on a second, lemme finish here." she said. So they waited until she got off the velociraptor and she said "Okay, hi. I'm Claire," she introduced herself. "We're stuck on this island forever."

":(( Furrever? That's horrible!" wailed Nepeta.

"Don't worry, Nepeta! I'll get us all out of here" Castiel said reassured her.

":33 Okay." So they went to sleep for the night while Claire warded off the dinosaurs with sexual offers.

Jack made everyone steak and eggs for breakfast and Kate performed the daily Satanic ritual on a baby goat.

When lunch came around, Abraham Lincoln stopped by and joined them for Walt's special pot roast supreme. There were raptors surrounding him, and Claire wasn't of much help. They wanted Abraham after having too much of her. So Jack just bamfed them away and the topic of double rainbows came up.

":33 Oh, I wish Gamzee was here! He'd love to talk about this," Nepeta thought, purring. But sadly, Nepeta could not see Gamzee or any of her other friends, for she was stuck on this island. She was saddened for the whole day, wondering what they were up to, and if she would ever see them again. She hoped she would be off the island soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since Nepeta and Castiel crashlanded on the Island. Nepeta was sick of coconuts and Castiel had started bawling himself to sleep after two weeks. They had almost given up home. That was until the day they saw a man in the sky. He was riding a crocodile. Castiel immediately recognized him as Balthazaar.  
>"HELP US, BALTHIE!" So he swooped down and pulled them onto the crocodile.<p>

"Where to, bros?"The crocolide farted so he kicked it.  
>"TO THE FOUNTAIN OF CUTE," they shouted and off they went.<p>

Of course, Balthazaar didn't actually know where the Fountain of Cute was, and soon they were lost. They had no choice but to go back to the island, much to Castiel's disappointment.

"Great! Now we're stuck with a retard with a stuffed crocodile!" Castiel sobbed. He hated this island so badly. The triceratops were unbearable. He also hated Claire and Sawyer, mostly Sawyer because he fed Castiel's first banana to a donkey named Moe.  
>":33 don't be so sad Castiel! We'll find our way off this island soon," Nepeta said.<p>

"Maybe we need a new plan" said Balthazaar as he pett his crocodile. "I know, lets go into the jungle!"  
>"No way, that is dangerous" shouted Sayid. "You cannot alone; I will help."<p>

"Me too said Charlie"

"Also me!" said Boon and Jack.

"Okay," said Nepeta and they all went to the forest. Charlie folloewd them in as well but he got snatched up by a gang of gorillas. They also dragged Claire along to ward off the raptors with kinky flavors and she gave them a big bag of pennies.

They searched for four days straights with no sign of anything, except for jungle trees and animals, until they found an Impala car with two men in it.

"SAM, DEAN, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Castiel said all shocked and confused.  
>"My baby's engine die! I just taught her how to fly and now were stuck here. :(" said Dean.<p>

"So now we have a hotdog stand here to save up for a new one" said Sam.  
>"Oh good, we are starving!" said Castiel and he bought everyone a hotdog with the pennies. Sam wasn't too happy about it, but Dean was just happy to get some moneys.<br>"Wait, what are these hotdogs made out of?" shouted Boon, he was afraid it was kitten meat or something."

"Chimpanzee," the brothers replayed.

"Oh, okay then." Then they finished their hotdogs and hopped into the Impala.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"We are looking for the Fountain of Cute! But we're kinda lost," Castiel sobbed.

"Can we help? We're so booooooooooored here and we don't get a lot of customers, you know!" Dean begged.

":33 Of course!" said Nepeta. So Balthazaar attatched his crocodile to the Impala and Dean attached his stand to the trunk, and off they rode into the forest for a week straight.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and scarey in the forest, especially since they had a sarcosuchus on their tail. The sarcosuchus scared off the velociraptors but the pennies did not distract the sarcosuchus, it actually hated pennies so that just made it worse and Claire couldn't seduce it either so it just killed her ass. Also the monkeys really hated Dean for some reason, and they attacked often so Boon developed a fear of them. But eventually they came to the end of the forest. Nepeta was so happy to see the sunshine again with Piounce.

"Yeah, this is nice but how are we supposed to get off? Balthazaar the Boy Wonder and his stuffed crocodile haven o clue where whe are!" Castiel grumped.  
>"Oh well thats easy" said Dead "We can just take the train."<br>Castiel and just about everyone else aside from Sam were confused, but Dean was right there was a train and it came from underwater. It was a nice train alright, a little rusty and covered in seaweed in places and the seats were all wet but it ran. They put the Impaler on the train and opened a storage car for Pounce and off they went.

The only real downside was it was run by skeleton people. The skeleton people meant them no harm but they could be real grumpy at times. But mostly they were weird. They sang songs about pirates, but their most favorite song was "My body lies over the ocean, my body lies over the sea, my body lies over the ocean, so bring back my body to me!" A lot of the songs left Castiel, Balthie and Nepeta confused, especially that one.

It was a long train ride and the skeletons people only served them seaweed for lunch, not even enough to make sushi with, and therew as only saltwater to drink and so not many people were happy. Boon would've gone even for kitten meat if it was there.

"So where is this damn train taking us?" asked Sayid, he missed Claire and was hoping it wasn't going far so he could see her again.  
>"This trane going only one place, and that is a secrete known only to me," Dean said with his tounge sticking out at him, "You'll never get it out from me, though, even if you tickle my feet for eternity."<br>"Ya well mabbey I will!"  
>"I've been too hell and back, do your wurst!"<br>":(( Gays stop, there is no need for violins" Nepeta begged.

They boys sat down but still glared at each other. It was going to be a long ride.


End file.
